This Is Our Home
by MaygenLynn
Summary: Rebecca Eckert: Twin to Matt Eckert, but second oldest of the Eckert children. Volleyball player, popular, best friend to Erica Martin, closet comic book nerd. See how Becca fares in the makings of World War III. Fighting, grief, sarcasm, and definite romance ensured. Robert/OC (2012 Movie-verse!) Rating may change later. Read and review please!


**A/N: **So, as most of you know, I have quite a few stories out already, but most of them are on hiatus. And those of you who've been keeping up with my previous stories should know by now that whenever I get an idea into my head, I can't concentrate on any of my other stories until I get that idea out. So… Here's another of my great ideas! I just watched the remake of Red Dawn a few weeks ago, and despite a lot of bad feedback that the movie got, I thought it was fantastic! I honestly don't know what people's problems are, but I really thought it was great. Oh well. Anyway, as I was watching, this idea just sprang into my mind, and I found a bunch of scenes in the movie that my OC can be in, so… ta-da! I hope you guys like this first chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Red Dawn or any of its characters. Everything that you recognize belongs to its rightful owners. I'm just playing around with the story for yours and my entertainment. I only own Rebecca, and any plot tweaks I do to make my story better!

**-TIOH-**

_You got that fresh way of talking  
It could be four in the morning  
And you're making me trip  
My heart skip, skip the beat  
You know that this is amazing  
Please tell me why you're hesitating  
Let's risk it all, risk the fall tonight_

_Take the rope and climb_  
_Close your eyes_  
_Love will take you high_  
_We'll be sitting on top of the world_  
_Baby, you and I were born to rise_  
_So just hold on tight_  
_We'll be sitting on top_  
_Sitting on top of the world_

_**Top of the World – Bridgit Mendler **_

**-TIOH-**

If there's one thing that Rebecca Eckert is, and ever will be, is hard to wake up in the mornings. Her twin brother Matt knows this better than anyone, which is why before he gets himself ready in the mornings, he casually walks into Rebecca's room, grabs the air horn off of her dresser, and blares it next to her head. He repeats this process every morning, this morning being no different.

As soon as Rebecca jerks awake, Matt removes his finger from the trigger of the air horn, and grins at his twin.

"Good morning," Matt says, and Rebecca groans before pulling the covers over her head.

"Too early. Need more sleep," Rebecca mutters, turning from her back to her side, before curling up in a ball to make herself more comfortable. She lets out a cry of protest when the covers are ripped off of her, and she scowls at her twin. Matt merely smirks at her before turning away to exit the room.

"Get up. Monday. School today," Matt says, exiting her bedroom, and pulling the door shut behind him. Rebecca groans loudly and reaches over to her nightstand, retrieving her cell phone. She checks her phone for messages, and unsurprisingly finds a message from her closest friend Erica.

'**Get your French homework done?**'

'**Yeah, why?**' Rebecca responds and lets her phone drop on her bed beside her before climbing out of bed and pulling on her slippers. She grabs her phone again and slips it into the pocket of her sweat pants before heading downstairs and going into the kitchen. Her eyebrows raise in approval when she sees the large brown McDonald's bag sitting on the kitchen table.

"Dad got you a bacon, egg, and cheese bagel," Matt says through bites of one of his egg, sausage, and cheese McMuffins. Rebecca saunters over to the table and takes out her bagel, hashbrowns, and caramel-apple parfait. Matt pushes one of the cups of coffee to her, and she accepts it gratefully. "You have volleyball practice after school, right?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna need you to pick me up after if you take the car home," Rebecca says through bites of her food.

"I'll just grab a ride with Erica," he says, and Rebecca nods. She pulls her cell phone out of her pocket when it vibrates with a text, and opens the message.

'**I missed a couple of questions. Mind lending it to me?**'

'**Depends… Is it just a couple of questions?**' Rebecca replies, knowing full well that whether or not it's just a couple of questions, she'd gladly let Erica copy her answers. The two friends made a pact that Rebecca would let Erica borrow her French homework when needed if Erica did the same with History.

'**Maybe ;)**' Erica texts back, and Rebecca grins.

'**Sure**,' she texts back quickly. She shoves her phone back in her pocket before taking the trash from her breakfast and tossing it in the McDonald's bag. She grabs her coffee cup before rising from her seat and walking out of the room. She heads back upstairs to her bedroom, and goes to her closet, before quickly choosing an outfit. She changes her clothes, and tosses her pajamas into her hamper. She then exits her bedroom and goes to the bathroom that she shares with her brother before thoroughly brushing her teeth. Afterwards she goes through the regular routine of applying her makeup and she lightly curls her hair, changing her naturally wavy hair into more defined curls. She looks to her door when it's pushed open, and Matt's head pops into the room.

"Ready?" he asks.

"Yeah," she says, throwing on a cardigan, and picking up her bag. Both of them walk out of the house, to the car that they bought together, and share with each other. Matt takes the keys out of his pocket, and gets in the driver's side while Rebecca slides in on the passenger side. The ride to school is mostly silent other than Matt's content whistling, and Rebecca fiddling with the radio. When they arrive at school, Matt finds a parking spot, and the twins exit the car, and walk into the school together, only splitting when the time comes to go to their lockers.

After Rebecca retrieves the books from her first three classes from her locker, she closes it and casually walks to her first class; English. When she enters the classroom, she takes her assigned seat and sets her things on the floor. Not long after, a head of long blonde hair catches Rebecca's attention, and she grins. Erica grins back and takes her seat next to Rebecca.

"Bonjour, ma cherie," Erica greets with a smile, and Rebecca laughs lightly.

"I can practically smell the double meaning behind that," she says, reaching down and picking up her bag. "Did you get that worksheet for History done?"

"Yeah, you need it?" Erica asks, and Rebecca nods before taking out her French folder and opening it up. She quickly finds the paper in question, and hands it to Erica, who gives her the History paper at the same time. The girls trade off and Rebecca immediately takes out a pen and her incomplete History paper. She begins copying the answers from Erica's paper to her own. Rebecca lets out a noise of annoyance when her pen begins acting up.

"God, this pen sucks," Rebecca complains as she tries to get the pen to work.

"Hang on, I think I have another," Erica says, picking up her purse, and opening it to look inside.

"You can use this one," the boy sitting behind her says, and Rebecca turns around in her seat. The boy, to Rebecca, is definitely attractive with dark hair, and hazel eyes. Robert, she thinks his name is. He holds a pen out to her with a small smile, and Rebecca sends him a thankful grin.

"Thanks," she says, taking the pen from him, and turning back around. She goes back to work on her History work when the teacher, Mrs. Lewis, walks into the room just as the class bell rings. Mrs. Lewis begins her lecture, but Rebecca doesn't stop copying answers onto her history paper. After five minutes of Mrs. Lewis' lecture, she finally spots Rebecca not paying attention.

"Ms. Eckert, I hope that, that's class work," Mrs. Lewis calls out, and Rebecca looks up at her, before giving the woman an innocent smile.

"Of course it is, Mrs. Lewis," she responds, before looking back down at the paper.

"Let me rephrase that; I hope that, that's _English _class work, Ms. Eckert," Mrs. Lewis says, and Rebecca looks at Mrs. Lewis, then down to her paper, and back at Mrs. Lewis.

"Well… It's written in English," Rebecca shrugs, and a few snorts of laughter are heard around the room. Rebecca is pleased when Mrs. Lewis grins slightly.

"Work on it after the lecture," she says, and Rebecca salutes her before setting the pen down. The lecture goes on for about twenty more minutes before Mrs. Lewis assigns them homework, to read chapters 21 – 25 of To Kill a Mockingbird, and summarize it. "Now you may go back to copying Ms. Martin's History homework," Mrs. Lewis says to Rebecca.

"Thanks, Mrs. Lewis," she mutters distractedly as she begins copying the answers from Erica's paper onto her own. Five minutes before the end of class, Rebecca hands Erica her paper back, while Erica gives Rebecca her French paper.

"Movie night tonight?" Erica asks, and Rebecca looks at her apologetically.

"Volleyball practice and I work tomorrow night," she answers, and Erica pouts before looking thoughtful.

"I have cheerleading practice Wednesday night… Thursday?" she asks, and Rebecca nods in approval.

"I say action movies this week," Rebecca comments offhandedly, and Erica groans.

"But they're so boring," she moans, and Rebecca looks at her incredulously.

"They're action movies, how can they be boring?" she asks, laughing.

"Someone gets shot, something blows up, and that's basically the entire movie. Every. Single. One," Erica deadpans, and Rebecca rolls her eyes. Suddenly, Erica's eyes light up. "What about-," she starts.

"I'm not watching _**any **_Twilight movies," Rebecca says fiercely, and Erica pouts, giving her the 'puppy dog' eyes, but Rebecca doesn't budge. "Not happening."

"There's action in it!" Erica insists, and Rebecca looks at her blankly before frowning.

"When?" she asks, shaking her head. "The girl falls in love with a dead, ugly, guy. That's basically the whole movie."

"You liked New Moon, though," Erica says, frowning.

"No. No, see I liked the werewolves… Which is completely reasonable, because who wouldn't want to explode into a giant wolf when they get angry?" Rebecca asks, raising an eyebrow at her friend.

"Come on, please?" Erica asks. "Just… Just New Moon then. Then we can watch different movies. I'll take you to see Hotel Transylvania," Erica bribes, and Rebecca narrows her eyes at her.

"You're lying," Rebecca says.

"Am not. I'll even buy you sour gummy worms and a coke," Erica says with a grin, and Rebecca sighs in defeat.

"Fine," Rebecca grumbles, and Erica smiles widely at her.

"Don't worry. I made Matt watch Breaking Dawn part 1 with me last night," Erica says, and Rebecca smirks at her brother's misfortune.

"Speaking of him, he's gonna ask you for a ride home," Rebecca says, and Erica nods as the bell rings. Rebecca immediately shoves her belongings in her bag before turning back around and offering the pen back to the boy who gave it to her.

"Here's your pen back," Rebecca says nicely, and the boy smiles at her.

"Keep it," he says, and Rebecca frowns slightly.

"Are you sure?" she asks, and he nods while grinning.

"Yeah, you'll need something to write with for the rest of the day, right?" he asks, and Rebecca nods slightly while letting out a quiet laugh.

"Well, thanks. I owe you," she says, while grabbing her bag and standing. She exits the classroom with Erica, and she's unsurprised when she sees Matt leaning on the wall across from the classroom door. Erica immediately walks over to him, and kisses him heavily on the lips, making Rebecca grimace. "Gross," she calls out, and Erica breaks away from Matt and grins at her.

"Go to class," Matt says, making a 'shooing' gesture with his hand that isn't resting on Erica's waist.

"Yeah, no problem. I'd rather not see anything that'll scar me for life," Rebecca says, while turning on her heel and sauntering down the hallway.

"See you in French!" Erica calls to her, and Rebecca sends the blonde a wave over her shoulder. The rest of the school day passes without a problem, and Rebecca goes out to hers and Matt's car before grabbing her gym bag out of it. She walks around the school to the gym doors and walks inside before immediately heading to the locker room. Upon entering, she walks to her appointed locker and smiles at her fellow team members. She easily changes into her practice clothes, and throws her hair up into a messy bun. During practice Rebecca sees Erica enter the gym, and she looks at her in confusion, but the confusion is quickly replaced with understanding when Erica holds up the keys to Rebecca and Matt's car. Rebecca gestures to the locker room, and Erica nods before going inside, and coming back out a few moments later, giving Rebecca a small wave, and exiting the gym. The entire practice from start to finish lasts about two hours, and after the coach reminds the girls about the upcoming game, she lets them go get changed. Rebecca simply throws on a pair of sweatpants over her shorts before grabbing her gym bag and exiting the locker room.

"See you tomorrow, Bec!" a few of her teammates call, and she calls a response over her shoulder as she exits the locker room. She digs into the side pocket of her bag, and pulls out the keys to the car and her phone at the same time. She exits the gym, and walks across the courtyard to the parking lot while checking her phone. She's surprised when she sees a recent text message from her father asking her to pick up the pizza that he ordered, and she responds quickly, letting him know that she'll do as he asks. After picking up the pizza, she drives home, and smiles when she sees her dad's police cruiser in the driveway.

"Got the pizza!" she calls as she enters the house. Upon entering the house, she sees Matt, and Matt's best friend Danny sitting on the couch in the living room, watching TV, but when they spot the pizza box in her hands, they both jump to their feet and relieve her of the box, taking it back to the couch with them. Rebecca rolls her eyes before following them, and taking a slice of pizza from the box, heading to the kitchen afterwards for a drink. When she enters the kitchen, she sees her dad standing at the refrigerator, opening a bottle of beer. "Hey, dad," she says, opening up the refrigerator.

"Hi, Bec," Tom answers with a smile. "Good day?"

"It was alright. Same as usual," Rebecca answers, taking a can of soda out of the refrigerator, and shutting the door. "I have a game on Friday… Do you think you can make it?" she asks, looking at her dad hopefully, and Tom looks thoughtful for a few moments before nodding.

"I think I'll be able to manage that," he says, and Rebecca smiles.

**-TIOH-**

The next couple of days pass normally, and by the time first period starts on Thursday, Rebecca's anxious for the school day to be over. She finds herself very excited for the volleyball game the next day. Erica can see that her friend is distracted with her thoughts from her seat next to her, so she rips a page out of her notebook, balls it up, and tosses it at Rebecca. Due to her surprising accuracy, Erica manages to hit Rebecca in the face with the paper ball, effectively breaking her out of her thoughts. Rebecca picks up the paper ball from where it landed on her desk, and glares at Erica, before flinging it back at her. Unfortunately for Rebecca, Erica dodges the ball, and it flies past her and hits the boy beside her. Rebecca's eyes widen and she looks away quickly, acting like she's listening to Mrs. Lewis' lecture. A few moments pass and she sneaks a peek at Erica whose hand is clasped over her mouth, trying to smother her laughter.

"Shut up," Rebecca whispers, narrowing her eyes at the blonde. The two friends fall silent and pay attention to Mrs. Lewis, whose gaze focused on the two of them. When the bell rings, Rebecca picks up her bag, and glares at Erica again, and the blonde grins.

"Nice aim," she remarks, and Rebecca rolls her eyes.

"You moved. If you didn't move it would have hit you," Rebecca pouts, and Erica looks at her with fake sympathy. When the two girls reach the end of the isles, Erica loops her arm through Rebecca's and leads her out of the classroom. When they spot Matt, Rebecca pouts at him. "Your girlfriend's mean," she says, and Matt grins.

"Your sister threw a paper ball at an innocent boy," Erica says, and Rebecca looks at her, scandalized.

"You moved!" Rebecca nearly shouts, and Erica throws her head back and laughs heartily. "Ugh. Whatever, I'll see you in French."

"Love you, too!" Erica calls to her, and Rebecca rolls her eyes while letting a smile slip onto her face. Her next class, Trigonometry, passes slowly, but without a problem, and when the bell rings, Rebecca is more than happy to leave. She walks down the many hallways to get to the Foreign Language hall, not really paying attention to her surroundings as she checks her phone for text messages. When she starts down the hallway to her French class, she spots Erica standing by the classroom door, waiting for Rebecca, and Rebecca sends the blonde a grin as she starts to put her phone away. "You walk too slow!" Erica calls to Rebecca, and the brunette sends the blonde a dirty look before looking down at her bag as she slips her phone into one of its small pockets.

In her small moment of distraction, Rebecca accidentally walks straight into somebody, knocking them backwards, and Rebecca's eyes widen, almost comically as she eyes the person on the floor. She recognizes the person as the boy who gave her a pen that Monday in English class.

"Oh… Oh my God," Rebecca says, before kneeling down next to the boy, ignoring the stares of everybody who walks past them. "I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" Rebecca asks with a concerned frown. Her frown deepens as the boy slowly sits up, grasping the back of his head where he hit it on the linoleum floor. Rebecca quickly grasps one of his shoulders while placing her other hand on the boy's back and she helps him sit up.

"Ah, yeah, I'm good," he says, finally opens his eyes which had been screwed shut tightly, which Rebecca can only assume that this is because of the pain. When the boy catches sight of Rebecca, he blinks a few times before giving her a small grin of reassurance.

"Are you sure? God, that must have hurt," Rebecca mutters to herself, while shaking her head at her own stupidity. "I should have been watching where I was going. I… God I'm… I'm sorry," she says, sincerely.

"It's fine. Seriously," he responds, before rising to his feet, and Rebecca rises to her full height as well. "It's not all your fault anyway. I don't think I would have slipped if there wasn't water on the floor," he says, and Rebecca looks at the floor, and feels her guilt lessen when she spies the large puddle of water on the floor.

"Still… What a great way to repay you though; you give me a pen, I possibly give you a concussion," she says, and the boy laughs.

"I don't think I hit my head that hard," he says, and Rebecca smiles. The two lapse into a small silence before Rebecca clears her throat quietly.

"Your name's Robert, right?" she asks, and she grins slightly when he looks at her, surprised.

"Yeah," he says, genuinely surprised that the ever popular Rebecca Eckert knows his name.

"You're in my English class… Well, obviously," she says, mentally face-palming.

"Yeah," he says, grinning. "And Chemistry, and History," he says, and Rebecca scrunches up her face while scratching her head.

"Right. I'm… An idiot sometimes. I should have known that," she says, looking at him apologetically, and Robert nods, sending her a grim smile.

"It's alright. I'm pretty easy to forget," he says as the bell rings, and Rebecca frowns at him before giving him a small, sincere smile.

"I wouldn't say that, Robert," she says, touching his upper arm gently before gliding past him. "See you in Chemistry!" she calls over her shoulder, before entering the French classroom, leaving a slightly bewildered Robert standing in the hallway, staring after her.

After entering the classroom, Rebecca takes a seat next to Erica, who saved the seat next to her for her brunette friend.

"How's the guy you ran over?" Erica asks, bluntly, and Rebecca gives her a pleading look.

"Please don't. I feel bad enough," she says, and Erica fights a grin. "He said he's fine though."

"Wasn't he the guy who gave you a pen the other day?" Erica asks, and Rebecca can see her lips twitching with amusement, and she narrows her eyes at the blonde.

"Yeah," she says, and Erica lets out a small laugh before quieting herself under her friend's scowl.

"I see him staring at you sometimes," Erica says, and Rebecca looks at her with a small frown. "I think he has a crush on you," she says in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up," Rebecca says, grinning slightly, and Erica laughs.

"Hey, I didn't say that it's a bad thing. He's pretty cute, actually," Erica says, and Rebecca looks away from her friend, while smiling. "And from that goofy smile on your face, I'd say you think so, too."

"So, are you coming to the game tomorrow night?" Rebecca asks, quickly changing the subject, and Erica grins triumphantly.

"Oh, just wait until Matt finds out," Erica crows, and Rebecca's eyes widen.

"NO!" she shouts, drawing the attention of everybody in the room. Rebecca looks around sheepishly before apologizing to the teacher in French, and sinking down in her seat. Rebecca glares at Erica when she hears her snickering quietly next to her. "If you tell Matt, he'll be himself and get all pissy about it," Rebecca says, remembering the way that her slightly younger twin used to threaten boys who would show even the slightest interest in Rebecca. "Then he'll tell dad," she continues, her eyes growing wide and horrified. "_You know what my dad's like_."

"I personally loved that cliché move he used when you went on a date with Justin Novak," Erica says with a wide smile, and Rebecca groans in remembrance. She recalls how when poor Justin arrived at her house, Matt answered the door, and glowered at Justin, while her dad sat in the recliner, conveniently cleaning his shot gun, while staring at Justin warningly.

"You know… He was a jerk, so I really didn't mind much afterwards," Rebecca muses, and Erica nods in agreement.

"Mademoiselle Eckert, Mademoiselle Martin, s'il vous plaît prêter attention*," the teacher calls, breaking the two girls out of their conversation.

**-TIOH-**

**A/N: **Well, there's the first chapter! I know, it's very unexciting, but I'm not gonna start the WWIII drama until a friendship, and feelings are developed between Rebecca and Robert. It'll only take a few more chapters before we get into the action-y good stuff. **Please, please review! I'd really like to know what you guys think. :)**

*** - Miss Eckert, Miss Martin, please pay attention.**

**There's been a Polyvore collection started already to show Rebecca's outfits. The link is on my profile! Go check them out. **

**Questions?**

**Comments?**

**Suggestions?**

**Leave them in a review!**


End file.
